<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Tech vs a Moth by Flux_Uchiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084375">Date Tech vs a Moth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux_Uchiha/pseuds/Flux_Uchiha'>Flux_Uchiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic Creatures AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Date tech forgets isopods too are bugs, Dateko is full of giant dummies, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Gen, I say somewhat because when has any volleyball child been sane, Isopod Shifters Date Tech, Isopods like rolly pollys, Magic creatures anyway, Most of the time, Nametsu thinks its funny, POV Ennoshita Chikara, Somewhat Sane Second Years, They aren’t actually but close enough, They're scared of moths, the small thingies that roll up into balls when you pick them up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux_Uchiha/pseuds/Flux_Uchiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as 'the time that Ennoshita and Akaashi got blackmail for the entirety of the Date Tech team'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Ennoshita Chikara, Akaashi Keiji &amp; Nametsu Mai, Akaashi Keiji &amp; Nametsu Mai &amp; Ennoshita Chikara, Aone Takanobu &amp; Nametsu Mai, Ennoshita Chikara &amp; Nametsu Mai, Futakuchi Kenji &amp; Nametsu Mai, Nametsu Mai &amp; Datekougyou Volleyball Club | Date Tech Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic Creatures AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Tech vs a Moth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which Date Tech doesn't realize that moths can't actually hurt them. Dummies, the lot of em. At least they're cute dummies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chikara’s phone buzzed, and since he wasn’t actually doing anything besides waiting for everyone else to arrive for practice, he checked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, the Somewhat Sane Second Years chat. Currently only consisting of him, Akaashi, and Date Tech’s manager. Maybe they'd manage to add some other people later, but who knew really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was from Date Tech’s manager, Nametsu Mai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai: I shot this like a nature documentary, watch and behold the stupidity</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai: Someone save me from the idiots</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai: [sent 1 video]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji: Oh dear</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara plugged in his earbuds and put one in his ear, tapping on the video. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mai was obviously behind the camera, although it was shaky and Chikara could hear her snickering in the background. The entire Date Tech team appeared to be panicking, Koganegawa was shrieking, Moniwa was running around trying either to calm people down or just working them up further, and the rest of the team was in various states of panicked shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here we see a volleyball team sent into utter chaos and panic because of…” Mai made a drumming noise and the camera shook again. “A moth! That’s right people, a moth got into the gym, and now Koganegawa is shrieking because apparently, he’s scared of moths. Wait where did Aone get to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera swung around, and Chikara didn’t see any trace of the large teen. The camera pointed down at Mai’s feet, and there was a massive isopod making an attempt to hide behind her legs. When it came up to her knees and was significantly larger than her legs. “Ah, found him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera got closer to the white isopod as Mai bent down to pat its head. “Here we see our fearless vice-captain hiding behind my legs hoping that I will protect him from the moth. That he’s about twenty times the size of like this and even more than that when human.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera made a motion like Mai was trying to walk forward. “Aone, no, stop, let go of my pants, I know you can understand me let go of my pants. They are not to be held onto because you’re scared of an insect. Might I remind you that you are A, twenty times its size, and B, also an insect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chikara snickered as the isopod was shown to let go of the pants and curl up slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai sighed. “Alright fine but I have to put you down to catch the moth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The isopod uncurled and hurriedly walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pff, it’s like he thought I wasn’t going to go catch the moth. We do need to have practice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai showed her face and rolled her eyes at the camera. “The boys are so dumb sometimes. Alright, now to catch that moth. I think it’s hiding over here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera flipped back around, and Mai calmly ignored her still panicking teammates and walked into the storage closet where, sure enough, there was a moth fluttering around the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, not very smart is it?” Mai muttered, coming back into frame as she presumably set the camera up on a shelf. “This is how you catch a moth. It’s really not that hard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her cupped hands up near the light, standing on a stool to do so, and the moth took a few minutes to land in her hand. She closed her other hand over the top of it, and grinned at the camera. “Tada. How to catch a moth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestured with her closed hands at the camera. “I’m going to put this outside, one moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She disappeared from the storage room for a while, then came back in. “Shh, be quiet and we can catch what the idiots are doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She poked the camera outside of the storage room. Koganegawa had ended up a yellow isopod with a black marking on its head, and Moniwa looked about dead inside at this point. Futakuchi was still yelling, as was most of the rest of the team. Aone-isopod had curled up under a bench, presumably hiding from the moth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, dummies,” Mai called. “The moth is gone, you can start practice now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Moniwa called, sighing. “Everyone, say thank you to Nametsu for catching the moth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dummies do realize that the moth wasn’t even an inch across, right?” Mai said, presumably leaning against the door frame. “And that there are two isopod shifters on the team?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but they’re different!” Futakuchi squawked. “Moths are </span>
  <em>
    <span>bugs!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Futakuchi?” Mai said, sounding patient, although Chikara could hear the annoyance and the urge to murder the second year. “Isopods are also bugs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futakuchi visibly paused, then blanched. “Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh indeed,” Mai replied, the camera shaking slightly, presumably from laughter. “So now that we’ve had our daily biology lesson...” Mai turned the camera around and gave it a peace sign. “Have fun with this blackmail Ennoshita and Akaashi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera went black and the video ended, although not before a loud shriek of protest was heard from Futakuchi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara laughed at the video, pulling out his earbuds and putting them away before replying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chikara: I’ll have to use that any time we have a captain meeting next year.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji: I’ll use it any time I want because that is great blackmail material</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji: Better than the video I have of Bokuto imitating an owl for an hour straight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji: Although that particular video set is highly amusing to watch</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai: Futakuchi is trying to pretend he’s an overprotective big brother or something and is demanding to meet you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai: I think he’s going to try a shovel talk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji: Oh boy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji: Tell him to come to Tokyo, if he can get past the owls he can give his shovel talk. If my grandmother doesn’t give it to him on your behalf first</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji: She is of the opinion both of you are good for me I think</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chikara: Thanks? I think?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji: *shrugs*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai: I’ll tell Futa then, the bastard can find his own way to Fukurodani territory</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai: Preferably not actually he doesn’t get to know where you live</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai: Either of you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chikara: Thanks</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chikara: I’d appreciate it more if he didn’t already know I’m from Karasuno and therefore knows where the school is</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai: Well that isn’t avoidable. So</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji: He can do whatever he wishes, I have blackmail on the famous only in Miyagi blocking wall, and I intend to keep it to use later. He cannot stop me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chikara: I keep my phone very securely locked for a reason. He won’t be able to delete it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai: It’s because Tanaka and Nishinoya, isn’t it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chikara: Who else? Well, them and Suga, because Suga is a sneaky bastard who has no shame</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji: Who would’ve thought</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai: I can see it. He has that vibe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai: Seems all innocent and stuff and then whoops he really isn’t</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chikara: Yeah that’s Suga for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chikara: Oh shoot, teammates are arriving, see you guys later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chikara: If my teammates don’t kill me first</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai: Mood</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji: Mood</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara laughed at the usual response in duplitcate, and put his phone away. They had practice to do. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright! Mild explanations on this AU! I don't have any of the chapter fics ready for it yet, so this explanation will have to do for now! Basically, every 'area'(school) has its own magic creatures and accompanying family for dealing with said magic creatures. They aren't generally known, so while there are a couple schools where more than the family and anyone involved with the creatures knows about it (Shiratorizawa and Date Tech) most people don't know about it. <br/>As noted, Date Tech has two isopod shifters! They get to turn into isopods basically. Not too hard to wrap your head around. There isn't any particular reasoning behind it being Koganegawa and Aone, I just felt like doing them. <br/>If anyone's curious, Moniwa's family is the Date Tech family in charge of keeping an eye out for Isopod shifters. Some other families include the Oikawa's, the Yaku's, the Nishinoya's, and the Akaashi's.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>